Bloody Wedding Dress
by Lord-Mika
Summary: Je t'aie fais venir ici, dans un endroit où je serais sur qu'on ne nous dérangera pas, pour te promettre de réalisé ce que tu veux le plus au monde. Et qu'est ce que je veux le plus au monde selon toi, Malfoy? Le questionna- t- elle en arquant un sourcil. La chute de Voldemort. Mais ça a un prix. Attention l'auteur est folle risque de choque.


Bloody Wedding Dress

Il la nargue de ses yeux qui ne reflètent plus aucune lumière. Ses yeux d'un gris sombres la regardaient sans peur comme si la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait était quelque chose de banale voir sans intérêt.

Ils avaient capturé ce mangemort hier vers 4 h du matin. Ces mangemorts avaient encore tenté de faire un attentat contre l'ordre, un énième attentat qui leur a été fatale, leur leader a été capturé par des hommes de l'ordre.  
Peut être que lui il ne reflétait aucun sentiment mais elle si puisqu'elle jubilait, savourant sa victoire en le regardant de haut. Enfin.  
Elle se mit à l'aise sur la chaise qui faisait face au prisonnier, seule une table miteuse les séparait et après quelque seconde à le regarder comme s'il n'était qu'un moins que rien elle ouvrit la bouche :

_ Tu ne veux toujours pas nous dire où se trouvent tes petits camarades, Malfoy? Lui demanda- t- elle d'une voix mielleuse en faisant tourner entre ses doigt sa baguette magique.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de la regarder. Son indifférence la mit en rogne. Elle avait soudainement envie de le torturer, lui faire sortir chaque information dont ils avaient besoin pour que la guerre cesse.  
Ce fils de pute s'était foutu de sa gueule la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés. Ce jour là elle avait failli l'attraper mais il lui avait filé d'entre les mains la traitant pour la énième fois de stupide sang de bourbe avant de disparaître dans une fumer noir.  
Elle lui lança le regard le plus haineux possible avant de reprendre :

_ Alors sale mangemort? Cracha- t- elle en tapant du point sur la table.

Il ne sursauta même pas à son changement de comportement. Pire, il avait arqué un sourcil avant d'éclater d'un rire qui lui donna la chaire de poule et la fit frissonner.  
Ce rire démens ne cessa de résonner à ses oreilles.  
Il renversa sa tête en arrière et se mit à rire avec plus d'intensité lui offrant la vision de sa gorge tressautant. Elle sentit aussitôt des fourmis lui démanger les mains et une petite voix doucereuse lui souffla de les enrouler autour de son cou jusqu'à ce que son beau visage blanc prenne une couleur bleue. A cette idée elle sentit une douce chaleur se répandre aux creux de son ventre.

Elle se releva et juste au moment où elle s'apprêtait à réalisé cette idée plus que tentante il empoigna, sans qu'elle ne voit venir quoi que ce soit, les poignets de l'auror. Elle regarda avec horreur sa baguette tomber à ses pieds.

Hermione essaya d'extirper ses mains mais n'y parvint pas. Elle leva la tête pour l'intimer de la lâcher mais se figea. Elle déglutit. Personne au monde ne devrait croiser un regard pareil. Sa voix intérieure se mit à crié comme si ses entrailles avaient prit feu, consumant ses organes à petit feu. Crève se mit- elle a hurlé dans l'agonie.

A l'extérieur un tout autre tableau se jouait, elle n'hurlait pas à s'en casser la voix, elle ne se tordait pas de douleur sur le sol sale mais elle était figé et n'avais pas détourné le regard de ses yeux.  
Elle rendit compte avec effroi qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger.  
La brune réussit à entrouvrirent la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, sa langue était comme anesthésier.  
Elle était tellement perdue qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte se fracasser derrière elle.  
Un bras vint s'enrouler autour de sa taille et une main se plaqua devant ses yeux lui privant ainsi la vue. Elle ne voyait désormais plus rien et les hurlements et les insultes à l'intérieure de sa tête cessèrent immédiatement.  
La personne qui était venue en son aide lui murmura à l'oreille de respirer et que c'était fini.  
Elle commença petit à petit à reprendre ses esprits et entendit d'autres voix autour d'elle, un sors fut lancer et les mains qui n'avaient quitté ses poignets la relâchèrent.

_ Qu- que s'est- il ... passer? Déglutit- elle avec peine en posant la main sur celle qui l'empêchait de voir.

Au son de sa voix la personne enleva sa main de ses yeux et lui fit face en premier, les cheveux roux de son fiancé, avant qu'elle ne remarque ses yeux bleu la fixant avec inquiétude.

_ Nous l'avons sous estimer... il a utilisée de la magie noir... oh Mione je suis désolé de ne pas être intervenu plus tôt, de l'extérieur tout avait l'aire tellement normale, je ne me suis pas douter qu'une chose pareille aurait pu se produire! Merlin merci, Tonks s'en est rendu compte! S'était- il excuser en lui embrassant les mains, tu- tu vas bien?

_ ... oui... je- j'ai juste besoin de me reposer, dormir... essaya- t- elle de prononcer avec un sourire rassurant mais elle savait bien que c'était une grimace.  
Il hocha la tête, toujours inquiets et déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de la brune.

_ Rentre à la maison, je te rejoints lorsque l'on aura fini le travail ici.

Elle hocha la tête pour signaler qu'elle avait compris.  
Avant de sortir de la salle ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps stupéfixié de l'ancien prince des Serpentard.

Dans son lit elle ne cessait de gigoter, le sommeille ne venait pas et elle avait l'impression d'être vide, fatiguer, lasse. Elle se leva pour aller boire un verre d'eau. Sans Ron dans cette maison les pièces de la maison lui parurent plus sinistres et elle détestait rester seule ici. Normalement ils rentraient toujours ensemble du "boulot", mais pas aujourd'hui. Elle se rappela aussitôt de ce qui s'était passé, la douleur et ces yeux qui ne la quittaient pas.

Elle sentait encore la force de ses mains sur ses poignets. Après avoir fini son verre elle porta ses mains à son visage et releva les manches de son pull pour voir s'il lui avait fait des bleues. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent avec horreur, ses poignets étaient entourés d'un tatouage noir à la forme d'épines de rose. Elle courut aussitôt dans sa bibliothèque privée, elle prit tout les livres traitant sur la magie noire et les feuilletât pour en savoir plus sur ce maléfice.  
Lorsqu' Hermione finit de regardé dans le dernier livre elle poussa un juron. Il n'y avait rien! Bon sang il devait bien avoir quelque chose sur ce truc, non?!

Elle sursauta et se mit debout, baguette en main lorsque la porte du salon s'ouvrit. Elle fut soulagée lorsqu'elle fit face à Ron qui la regardait avec étonnement.

_ Ça va chérie? Demanda- t- il troublé.

_ Oui, je- je suis devenue nerveuse avec toute cette histoire, je suis désolé. Répondit- elle avec un rire nerveux en abaissant sa baguette.

_ Ça va aller mon amour, on l'a envoyé à Azkaban. Lorsqu'il aura craché le morceau il aura droit au baiser du Détraqueur. Avait- il dit d'une voix où perçait sa colère en la prenant dans ses bras.

Hermione ne répondit pas.

La respiration sifflante de Ron était le seul bruit qui brisait la quiétude de la nuit. Seule Hermione ne parvenait pas à dormir. Fixant le plafond d'un air lasse elle attendait que le sommeille l'emporte elle aussi.  
Lorsque ses yeux se mirent enfin à papillonner une tête blonde surgit devant son visage et elle poussa un crie aussitôt camouflé par ses mains. Elle se releva avec la respiration courte. La brune se mit à regarder autour d'elle et vit avec stupéfaction qu'il était déjà le matin. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar! Bon sang! Elle devenait complètement maboule! Il lui a sans doute lancé un sort informulé afin de lui pourrir la vie!  
Elle sauta de son lit en effaçant les fines pellicules de sueur sur son visage et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche froide.  
Il fallait absolument qu'elle se rende à Azkaban pour qu'il lui explique ce qui lui avait fait. Il devait sûrement jubiler au fond de sa cellule crasseuse!

_ Pourriture! Rugit- elle lorsque son regard tomba sur ses poignets entouré du tatouage noir.

Elle avait arrêté de se sécher les cheveux lorsque Ron entra dans la salle de bain, vêtu seulement de son boxer.  
Il vint lui déposer un baiser dans le cou en murmurant un bonjour. Elle lui sourit en l'embrassant sur la bouche avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

Enfilant rapidement sa tenue d'auror elle descendit dans la cuisine préparant un petit déjeuner sans trop se caser la tête dans de grand plat comme les pancakes en optant pour une tartine à la marmelade et un café noir avant de se précipiter vers l'entrer.

_ Ron, j'y vais! L'informa- t- elle en enfilant sa cape.

Sur le pas de la porte elle transplana à Azkaban.

_ Miss Granger, cette affaire n'est plus en votre possession, je ne peux pas vous laissez voir un de nos prisonnier sans papier prouvant le contraire. Fit l'auror de sa voix monotone tout en lissant le Prophet.

Elle siffla en tapant du pied. Ce genre de situation la rendait malade! Comment osaient- ils ne pas la laisser voir son propre prisonnier?! Elle était en charge de son dossier!

_ Mais puisque je vous dis que je suis en charge de son dossier! Je l'ai interrogé hier! S'énerva- t- elle en tapant du pied.

L'homme ne releva toujours pas son regard du journal, il lui répondit :

_ Après le fiasco d'hier l'affaire vous a été retirée.

Elle remarqua avec mépris de la moquerie dans la voix de l'auror. La brune frappa du point le mur les séparant.

_ Qui est en charge de lui maintenant? S'irrita- t- elle.

_ Weasley.

Elle transplana aussitôt au ministère. Hermione alla directement dans le bureau de son fiancé. Ouvrant la porte à la volé, elle entra comme une furie dans la salle où Ron discutait gaiement avec Seamus. Les deux hommes avaient sursauté en sortant leurs baguettes mais les rangèrent lorsqu'ils reconnurent Hermione. Elle salua Seamus avant de se tourné la tête vers le roux en lui lançant un regard noir.

_ Ron! Comment as- tu pu me prendre MON affaire?! S'injuria- t- elle en s'approchant de lui à grand pas.

Seamus lança un regard apeuré à la brune avant de reporté ses yeux vers Ron et lui lança j'ai du boulot à faire ! Ciao ! et s'enfuit de la salle en silence.  
Ron déglutit et essaya d'anticiper une protection à la moindre attaque de la lionne en levant les mains entre eux.

_ Mione, je ne pouvais pas te laisser t'occuper de ce mec! C'est un malade qui pourrait te bléser la prochaine fois! Protesta- t- il, alors j'ai demandé à ce que l'on t'enlève Malfoy.

_ C'est à moi de décidé ça! Tu n'as pas à interférer! Le fait que l'on soit fiancé ne te donne pas des droits sur moi! Redonne-moi l'affaire! Rugit- elle.

_ Pourquoi? Pour que l'on m'apprenne que ce fumier t'as tué? Avait- il sifflé en prenant une teinte rouge.

_ Ne soit pas idiot! J'ai une baguette! Lui n'a rien! Je ne crains rien!

_ Hier aussi tu avais ta baguette je te signale mais c'est toi au final qui t'est retrouvé presque inconsciente!

_ Mais-

_ Cette discussion est close. Dit- il en lui pointant la sortie du doigt.

Hermione s'indigna, comment osait- il? Mais pour qui se prenait- il?! Elle lui lança un regard noir avant de sortir du bureau en claquant la porte fort derrière elle.

Les aurors dans le couloir cessèrent de marcher et la dévisagèrent ahurie. Elle leur cria d'aller s'occuper de leur affaire avant de se diriger dans son propre bureau en claquant la porte. La brune lança un sort pour que personne ne puisse entrer dans son bureau.  
Elle s'assit et prit sa tête entre les mains. Bon sang que lui arrivait- il? Ce n'était pas son genre de se comporter de manière colérique. Elle été tellement remonté qu'elle avait envie de tout casser. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête quelque minutes plus tard elle vit son reflets sur le cadre photo en argent que lui avait offert Harry avec une photo d'elle et ces deux amis, mais ce n'était pas la photo qui lui fit pousser un crie de peur mais bien son reflet. Ses yeux avaient prit une couleur rouge sang. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en pensant que ça ne pouvait être qu'une hallucination mais ses yeux avaient toujours cette couleur affreuse.

Elle sortit de son bureau et courut vers celui de son fiancé.

_ Ron! Gémit- elle en ouvrant la porte.

_ Mione je t'ai déjà di- Merlin! Que t'est- il arrivé?! Accourut- il aussitôt prés elle en fessant tomber au sol les papiers qu'il lisait.

Les larmes remplirent les yeux d'Hermione et elle devait cligner des yeux afin de voir le visage de son amoureux clairement à travers les larmes.

_ Ron... que m'arrive- t- il? Demanda- t- elle la voix devenue rauque par les larmes.

_ Je ne sais pas, faut qu'on aille montrer ça aux autres! Son visage était déformé par l'inquiétude, il la prit par la main et ils coururent pour atteindre le bureau d'Harry.

Harry courut vers eux en remarquant les yeux de sa meilleure amie.

_ Que s'est- il passé? Les questionna- t- il en prenant Hermione par les épaules, que t'est- il arrivait?

_ On ne sait pas ce qui se passe. Je suis sure que c'est ce connard de Malfoy qui lui a fait ça! S'écria Ron en devenant rouge de colère.

_ Je vais le faire emmener ici. Fit Harry en se dirigeant vers son bureau où il écrivit sur un parchemin quelque chose avant d'accrocher la missive à la patte de son hibou de travail.

Harry fit appeler leur chef Tonks et les autres aurors en plus de quelques médicomages.

Tout les collègues d'Hermione la regardaient tous avec angoisse. Ce qui l'agaça énormément heureusement pour elle Tonks avait remarqué sa colère montante et les fit sortir.

Les medicomages commencèrent à l'ausculter et Hermione leur montra ses poignets. Pour son plus grand malheur personne ne sut l'origine de ce maléfice. Elle avait eu alors envie de torturer Draco Malfoy de la manière la plus douloureuse possible.  
Ron qui n'étais pas rester avec elle entra dans la salle accompagné d'un Malfoy salement amoché le tenant fermement par l'épaule et le poussa à l'intérieur sans gentillesse. Malfoy dans sa tenue de prisonnier donna à Hermione envie de sourire de satisfaction et la vue de ses lèvres fines exploser mit un peu de soleil dans le brouillard dans lequel elle se trouvait depuis hier.  
Ron le fit s'avancer vers la chaise qu'occupait Hermione et le bouscula pour qu'il tombe à genoux devant la Gryffondor. Malfoy regardait Hermione avec un regard sadique mêlé à de la moquerie qui la fit frissonné.  
Ron dont la baguette était dans sa main, l'enfonça dans le dos de Malfoy d'une manière douloureuse lorsqu'il remarqua la façon qu'il regardait sa bien aimé. Mais le blond ne crispa même pas la mâchoire de douleur, il se contentait de dévisager la brune en face de lui.  
Hermione détourna le regard de Malfoy lorsqu' Harry vint se placer à coter de Ron pour l'empêcher de caser sa baguette bêtement et lui demanda de s'asseoir à coté de sa fiancée. Après quelque secondes d'hésitation Ron rangea sa baguette mais ne s'assit pas, beaucoup trop nerveux.

Harry soupira avant de remonter ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez et s'adressa à Malfoy d'une voix sec :

_ Si tu tiens à tes couilles Malfoy tu as intérêt à nous dire ce que tu as fait à Hermione.

Le blond sourit à celle- ci et approcha sa main vers le poignet de la brune et la saisit sous les grognements des deux aurors. Il la tint fermement malgré la réticence d'Hermione qui se débâtit pour retirer son poignet.

_ Arrête de te débattre ou tu ne pourras plus utiliser ta main. Menaça- t- il la fixant.

Elle arrêta aussitôt.

_ Je t'écoute! Grinça- t- elle.

Il sourit de son sourire en coin de la bouche qu'elle haïssait tant.

_ C'est un maléfice que j'ai inventé. Commença- t- il fièrement, cela faisait depuis un bon moment que je voulais l'utilisé sur quelqu'un, tu m'as fais chié alors je t'aie utilisé comme cobaye. Son sourire s'élargie devant les yeux grandissant de la Gryffondor.

_ Fils de-

_ Ron! S'énerva Harry le faisant taire, laisse le continué et ne fais plus de commentaire!

Ron qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui dicte ses actions s'assit sur le bureau derrière lui et croisa les bras. Il foudroya du regard Malfoy qui ne le regardait pas, les yeux toujours fixer sur sa fiancée.

_ Continue. Fit Hermione remarquant qu'il attendait une réaction de sa part.

Il abaissa ses yeux sur le poignet qu'il avait entre la main et commença à faire de petit cercle avec son pouce sur le tatouage de ronce. Elle eut envie de vomir mais ne retira pas sa main.

_ C'est de la magie extrêmement noir, un maléfice que j'ai crée afin de punir les mangemort qui échoueraient à leur mission... au bout de deux jour tu commences par avoir des hallucinations jusqu'à devenir petit à petit folle avant de te suicider. Mais le fais que tes yeux soient devenue rouge n'a rien à avoir avec le maléfice, c'était pour le fun. Ricana- t- il.

Il la tira subitement en avant de manière à ce que son visage soient enfouit dans les cheveux indomptable d'Hermione.

_ Ce soir dans ma cellule. Seule. Souffla- t- il à son oreille avant que les amis de la brune ne le repousse en arrière, le plaquant au sol baguette en main.  
Hermione avala difficilement sa salive.

_ T'as intérêt à faire ce que je dis sinon tu meurs. Fit- il de là où il était calmement ne se préoccupant pas des aurors qui le menaçaient de leurs baguettes.

_ Hermione qu'est ce qu'il t'a dis?! S'écria Ron en se plaçant devant elle. La suppliant du regard de lui dire la vérité.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux sans montré le combat qui se jouait dans sa tête. Elle avait très bien comprit qu'elle ne devait rien leur dire alors elle mentit.

_ Il- il m'a demandé... Commença- t- elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait tremblante, de le libérer d'Azkaban comme ça il enlèverait le maléfice.

Elle sentit Ron et Harry la détailler du regard pour voir si ce qu'elle leur racontait n'était pas des bobards. Hermione essaya donc de paraître la plus convaincante possible et ça marcha pour son plus grand damne. Elle aurait souhaité qu'ils aient remarquer son mensonge.

Ils relevèrent Malfoy du sol et le traînèrent jusqu'à la porte où ils disparurent laissant Hermione toute seule.  
Elle enfuit son visage entres ses mains. Putain de merde! Pourquoi a- t- il fallut que ça tombe sur moi?! Merlin que t'aie- je fais?

La nuit était tombé depuis bien longtemps et Ron était allé se coucher tôt, épuiser par cette journée rebondissante en événement. Hermione aurait voulu faire comme lui mais elle devait trouver une solution afin de se rendre à Azkaban sans se faire voir. Elle avait envie de hurlé ne sachant absolument pas comment s'y prendre. Cela faisait déjà des heures qu'elle réfléchissait à un plan mais rien! Nada!

Elle pensa très fortement qu'elle voulait pouvoir y entré en lançant le coussin du fauteuil qu'elle avait entre les mains de l'autre coté du salon et le paysage changea subitement. Elle poussa un petit crie avant d'atterrir sur les fesses, dans un endroit glauque et sombre qu'elle reconnu comme l'un des cellules d'Azkaban. Le coussin qu'elle avait lancé atterrit sur le visage de Malfoy. Il l'a pris dans ses mains et l'examina avant de tourner le regard vers la brune, perplexe.

_ Et bien Granger, il est vrai que les coussins de cette prison sont horrible, ça me touche que tu t'inquiète de mon bien être. Fit- il d'un ton moqueur.

Hermione qui sortit enfin du choque se releva pour lui arracher des mains son coussin.  
Elle le regarda abasourdit.

_ Comment ais- je réussi à atterrir ici? Lui demanda- t- elle puisqu'il était évident que c'était lui qui avait fais ça.

Il lui fit son sourire Malfoyien.

_ Je te le dirais peut être un jour, mais je n'ai pas le temps de blablater sur des choses inutiles. Il fit une pause pour la regarder et lorsqu'elle ne montra pas de réticence il poursuivit, je t'ai fais venir ici, dans un endroit où je serais sur qu'on ne nous dérangera pas, pour te promettre de réalisé ce que tu veux le plus au monde.

_ Et qu'est ce que je veux le plus au monde selon toi, Malfoy? Le questionna- t- elle en arquant un sourcil.

_ La chute de Voldemort.

Hermione le regarda médusé. Avait- elle bien entendu? Avait- il sous entendu qu'il l'aiderait pour que ce sale serpent meurt?

_ Malfoy, j'espère que tu ne te fou pas de ma gueule.

Elle le détailla attendant qu'il se mette à rire en la traitant d'idiote. Mais rien. Il était vraiment sérieux.

_ Tu veux vendre ton maître en espérant qu'on te laissera sortir d'ici, c'est ça?

_ Ah parce que vous allez me laisser partir si je vous donne les informations que vous voulez? Ricana- t- il, je ne suis pas bête Granger, je sais que je serais tué et je vais te confier un petit secret, je suis ici par mon propre gré, vous pensez m'avoir mais je peux m'en aller quand je veux. Si tu n'acceptes pas le marché que je te propose, je me bars et te laisse perdre la boule devant ton cher Weasley.

_ Quel marché? Fit- elle s'arquant comme une corde.

_ Une autre personne devra mourir.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là? S'inquiéta- t- elle son rythme cardiaque s'était mi à accélérer. Elle avait peur d'avoir bien compris et connaissant Malfoy ce qu'il allait lui proposé n'allait pas lui plaire.

_ Tu as très bien compris, si tu veux la vie de Voldemort il faudra faire un sacrifice. Fit- il ses yeux étincelèrent d'une lueur sadique.

_ Qui? Chuchota- t- elle ayant d'un coup peur que si elle le demandait à voix haute ce serait beaucoup plus réel.

Il se releva faisant par la même occasion reculé Hermione, chaque fibre de son corps se mit en alerte. Elle plongea sa main à l'intérieur de sa cape et sera sa baguette. S'il s'approche encore il se retrouvera propulsé contre le mur d'en face, pensa-t- elle. La brune sursauta lorsque son dos percuta le mur crasseux derrière elle. Malfoy se posta à quelque centimètre d'elle, il avait un regard menaçant cette fois et elle sortit aussitôt sa baguette pour l'enfoncer dans la jugulaire du blond.

Il arqua un sourcil.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais Malfoy?

Il ne lui répondit pas et sa main vint attraper la baguette d'Hermione d'une rapidité déconcertante. Elle poussa un crie mais il plaqua rapidement une main devant sa bouche.

_ Chut, tu ne voudrais pas que tes collègues entre et te trouvent ici, en présence de la personne qu'ils t'ont interdit l'accès à sa cellule. Susurra- t- il au creux de son oreille.

Il rangea la baguette d'Hermione dans la poche arrière de sa tenu de prisonnier, ne la quittant pas un instant du regard. Elle se débâtit pour se libérer de son emprise mais n'y parvint pas. Les larmes commencèrent à perler les coins de ses yeux et elle se maudit de n'avoir pas prit les avertissements de Ron au sérieux.

_ Tu tremble comme une feuille Granger. Remarqua- t- il moqueur.

Il fit glissé sa main le long du bras d'Hermione qui tressaillit de dégoût, il lui attrapa la main et la remontant jusqu'à leur visage. Il se mit à jouer un instant avec la bague à l'annulaire de la brune qui poussa un crie de peur toujours couverte de la main du mangemort. Elle avait saisit ce qu'il voulait et se remit à se débattre. Mais pourquoi n'arrivait elle pas à repousser cette immondice? Il ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre!

_ Weasley. Grinça- t- il entre ses dents en lui arrachant du doigt sa bague de fiançailles.

Elle regarda avec horreur sa bague fondre dans la main de Malfoy.

_ Pourquoi? Gémit- elle entre ses doigts, pourquoi fais- tu ça? Je sais que tu nous déteste mais aller jusqu'à me demandé une chose pareille-

_ Ce n'est pas grand chose en comparaissant. La coupa- t- il, tu pourras sauver la vie de milliers de personne en sacrifiant ton Weasley. Je t assure, un Weasley de moins sur terre ça ne se remarquera même pas. Sourit- il.

Elle crut que ses jambes allaient la lâcher mais grâce à elle ne savait qu'elle miracle elle tenait encore debout.  
Il retira sa main lorsqu'il fut sur qu'elle ne se remettrait plus à crier.

_ Pourquoi lui? Demanda- t- elle alors en le foudroyant du regard à travers les larmes.

_ Par pur caprice.

Il attrapa la main qui allait percuter sa joue et la porta à sa bouche. Elle écarquilla des yeux en le voyant déposé un baiser sur ses doigts.

_ Tu es malade. Murmura- t- elle son estomac se tordit de dégoût.

_ Je me suis épris du sang de bourbe de Weasley. Ricana- t- il amère sa bouche forma un grimace de dégoût.

Ce n'était pas à elle qu'il s'adressait mais à lui même. Hermione s'était figée, elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle entendait. C'était pire que s'il lui avait avoué aimer s'habiller en tutu rose bonbon en dansant sur de la musique moldu.

_ Ça me rend malade de le voir tourner autour de toi. S'énerva- t- il en la transperçant du regard le visage tordu par la colère.

Elle se dit qu'il devait être un schizophrène à force de le voir changer de comportement.

_ T'es malade. Répéta- t- elle en réussissant à libérer ses mains.

Elle le repoussa et fut surpris de le voir bouger.

_ Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille. Fit- elle d'un ton sec, je ne sacrifierais jamais Ron juste parce que tu es... jaloux?

Elle se mit à rire d'un rire hystérique en pensant à la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, Malfoy l'aimé? Une sang de bourbe? Connerie. Il se foutait de sa gueule.

_ Je sais que tu te fous de ma gueule, tu m'as pris pour qui? Une fille stupide sans cervelle? S'énerva- t- elle en s'avançant vers le lit où elle s'assit, je sais que tu ne m'aime pas.

Il se tourna vers elle.

_ Sans moi l'ordre est voué à l'échec et tu le sais très bien. C'est oui ou non? Se contenta- t- il de demander.

_ …

-Une semaine plus tard

Habiller de sa robe blanche, la mariée sortie de sa chambre. Des visages radieux lui firent face et elle essaya de leur rendre leur sourire.  
Molly s'était mise à pleuré dans les bras des jumeaux qui lancèrent à la femme habiller en blanc un regard amusé en réconfortant leur mère.

_ Tu es magnifique. Commenta Ginny en la prenant dans ses bras.

_ La robe te va à ravir! Fit Fleur la prenant à son tour dans ses bras.

Hermione se contenta de les remerciés l'esprit ailleurs.  
Harry, après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur le front lui tandis son bras qu'elle saisit. Ils marchèrent entre leurs amis qui regardaient Hermione avec un sourire heureux plaquer aux lèvres mais elle ne réussit pas à sourire, à faire semblant d'être heureuse. Elle avait envie de s'enfuir. C'était un cauchemar.

Elle vit au loin, les cheveux roux de son fiancé qui la regardait avec amour. Ses lèvres mimèrent un '' je t'aime '' qui lui donna envie de pleuré.  
Lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur Ron se pencha pour lui voler un baiser devant les rirent amusé des invités.

_ Tu es ravissante. Sourit- il

_ Toi aussi. Ravissant je veux dire. Murmura- t- elle en lui caressant la joue.

Son sourire s'élargie. Ils se tournèrent vers Arthur Weasley qui allait célébrer leur mariage. Il regarda son fils avec fierté. Il blablata le laïus habituel qu'Hermione ne réussit pas à suivre.

_ Toi Ronald Weasley acceptes- tu de prendre pour épouse, ici présente, Hermione Jane Granger pour légitime épouse et de l'aimé jusqu'à ta mort?

Hermione s'obligea à gardé les yeux ouvert. Elle fixa son Ron encore vivant en essayant de gravé ses dernières secondes dans sa mémoire.

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais du sang jaillit de sa bouche venant directement éclabousser la robe blanche d'Hermione qui laissa tomber son bouquet de rose blanche.  
Les yeux de l'homme qui allait devenir son époux s'écarquillèrent en même temps qu'une autre giclé de sang sortit de sa bouche. Il tomba en avant dans les bras d'une Hermione en pleure devant les cries d'horreur de leur amis et familles.

Le corps de Ron se mit à convulser violemment.  
Harry essaya de retirer Ron des bras d' Hermione qui serrait son époux fortement contre elle ne voulant pas le laisser partir. Ils réussirent enfin à lui faire lâcher le corps. Tout le monde s'étaient placé autour du corps de Ron essayant de l'aider mais elle savait que ça ne servirait à rien, il allait mourir en moins de deux minutes!

Une main se plaça sur son épaule la faisant sursauter. Hermione se tourna et fit face à une Luna qui la regardait avec compréhension.

_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute Hermione, tu as fais ce qu'il fallait pour nous éviter la condamnation. Ils comprendront si un jour tu as l'intention de le leur dire.

Hermione pleura dans les bras de la blonde, enfouissant ainsi ses yeux de la scène qui se dérouler à coté d'elle. Le fait que Luna sache ce qu' elle avait fais ne la surpris même pas. Peut- être qu'elle avait vu des bête invisible aux yeux des autres qui avait trahit Hermione. Elle savait que la blonde ne dirait rien aux autres. Elle se figea quand celle- ci lui mit en face une verité qu'elle avait peur que quelqu'un l'apprenne.

_ Mais il y a bien une chose qu'ils ne te pardonneront pas. Murmura Luna, une chose que je ne comprends pas moi non plus...

Assis sur le canapé du salon des Weasley, Hermione fixait le vide. Il y avait une dizaine de personnes dans la pièce mais personnes ne faisait de bruit. Le corps de Ron avait été envoyait dans une salle d'autopsie au ministère. Remus et Tonks étaient sur place, sauf quelque membre de l'ordre, les plus proches de la famille étaient restés pour essayer de comprendre ce qui s'était passé et de soutenir la famille. Les Weasley étaient présent à part Molly qui avait été transporté à l'hôpital après qu'elle a fait un malaise. Minerva McGonagall veillait sur elle.

_ Je ne comprends pas! S'était d'un coup exclamé Harry en se levant du fauteuil.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

_ Il n'était pas malade sinon on l'aurait sut! Continua- t- il, quelqu'un a du l'empoisonner!

_ Qui aurait pu faire une chose pareille? Questionna Seamus dont les yeux étaient rouges à force d'avoir pleuré.

Harry ne répondit pas, puisque même lui ne savait pas qui aurait pu lui faire ça.

Hermione eut la nausée et courut vers les toilettes sous les yeux des personnes dans la pièce qui la regardèrent avec pitié.  
Elle vomit à s'en faire mal aux tripes et vida tout le contenu de son estomac.

_ Hermione...

_ S'il te plaît Harry laisse moi seule. Pleura- t- elle en se sentant horrible.

Elle se releva, se nettoyant la bouche avec le dos de sa main. Elle le dépassa pour aller se rincer la bouche. Elle n'osa pas le regarder lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain.

Juste au moment où Harry allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui demandé de le regarder il entendit quelqu'un crier.

_ Voldemort est mort! Cria un homme avec incrédulité.

Son ami sortit aussitôt des toilettes pour se rendre dans le salon.

_ A ce qu'il parait il serait tombé de son trône et se noyant dans son propre sang!

Hermione entendit les personne dans le salon crier de joie et de pleuré avant de disparaître. Elle atterrit dans la cellule de Malfoy qui la regarder avec amour, pas d'un amour qui vous fait fondre le cœur mais d'un amour qui vous donne envie de courir loin de l'individu qui vous regarde de la sorte.

_ Cette robe maculée de sang te décrit si bien mon amour. Commenta- t- il de la où il était assit.

Il lui tandis la main qu'Hermione saisit. Il la fit s'approcher de lui et elle se laissa faire, avec une pression sur la main il intima qu'elle se mette sur ses genoux devant lui. Sa robe se salit encore plus lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec le sol crasseux.

Il prit la tête de la brune entre ses mains et approcha son visage du sien. Il déposa ses lèvres contre celle qu'il avait fait devenir sa propriété et l'embrassa avec délicatesse, ce qu'il n'était pas. Elle versa quelque larme avant d'enrouler ses bras autour du cou de Malfoy plongeant ses mains dans ses cheveux blond.

_ Tu es une actrice admirable. Chuchota- t- il à son oreille.

_ Allons nous en d'ici, ne revenons plus. Je n'oserais plus jamais face à ces gens.

Il sourit avant de les faire disparaître de la cellule.

FIN


End file.
